


Sparked

by BeeHideLover



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeHideLover/pseuds/BeeHideLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFP: Set in episode 22. Oneshot. Ratchet had just tested the synth-en on himself. Arcee was saved by said medic and is now experiencing some...interesting things from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparked

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot about Arcee/Ratchet.

I couldn't believe the old medic had actually saved my aft. He saved all our afts really. I thought I could outdrive the flyers while chasing down Knockout and Breakdown for the energon we desperately needed. Boy was I wrong after being hit by a missile from the many I had dodged.

Optimus had ordered me to fall back and after I had moved my way through the falling rocks but I had simply ignored him in order to get that energon.

Ratchet had tried to get me back to base but I continued on my mission. Otherwise known as mission failure. I thought I was a goner when the Decepticon drone had raised his blaster to shoot at me when a ground bridge had activated above us and out came my savior.

I can still feel the shock and overwhelming feeling of watching our medic kick some Decepticon aft.

At the moment, we were back at base and me and Bee were walking down the hall to get some energon when we heard a loud boom from the end of the hall.

" What was that? " I asked to Bee.

" I don't know. Let's go check it out. " Bee chirped.

We turned around the corner to see Bulkhead laying upside down against the opposite wall from the one with Bulkhead sized hole in it.

" Uh... " He groaned.

" You have competition, Bulk. " Ratchet said while practicing some boxing moves while we approached the scene. " I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. Also a bit faster. " He fake hit Bumblebee with his left servo as he laughed at the scout's uneasiness. " Think you can take me muscle car? " He challenged.

" No I'm good. " Bee chirped waving his arms in front of him as a sign of surrender.

" Wimp. " Ratchet said strolling by. I wonder who stuck a pipe up his aft.

" How's it hummin? " He winked at me. I looked shocked at his retreating form while blushing.

" Did he just? "

" Stronger, faster, studlier. " Bulk said. We all helped clean up the wall debris until we could contact Agent Fowler to get the supplies needed to fix it up. In the meanwhile, I decided to train alone in one of the many training rooms.

I've been working on some more agile moves to pull out on the field. It consisted of five back handsprings and on the last one I would take my canons guns out and place my body sideways to shoot at the enemy. Most of the time I couldn't finish the fourth back handspring since I was pretty rusty in that department and if I ever got to the fifth one I couldn't turn properly or I'd be too concentrated on shooting the practice targets and fall sprawled on the ground.

I had been working on the better part of an hour on same basic training and decided to give it a go, unknown to me than a certain white and red mech was leaning in the doorway watching me.

I leaped into the first one, second one, third one, fourth... I was now on the floor on my aft. A chuckle came from the entrance. My optics followed the source of the sound.

" That's quite a move you tried pulling there. " Ratchet said amused advancing towards me.

" I'd like to see you try. " I growled getting up.

" Whoah there tiger. " He chuckled again. " Your stance is all wrong. Your body relaxes too much and it becomes less aware of the next move. "

" Oh and you know everything now do you? " I raised an optic ridge.

" I'm a medic, it's in my patients best interest to know how damage is made and that requires studying every form of battle training. " I hmphed.

" Come here I'll show you. " He looked at me innocently but I knew he was up to something. " Alright I want you to stand right here and place yourself in your starting position. "

I did as I was told and waited upon further instruction.

" Now relax your body as I place you how you're supposed to start. "

" Do your work teacher. " He smirked at my reply.

He spread my legs apart and straightened my back. My knees were already bent so that was good to go.

" I'm gonna throw you in the air so that you have more power to do the whole move properly. I'll count to five. "

He slyly placed his servos on my waist and began counting.

" 1... " His servos were quite warm from their position on my armor.

" 2... " I could hear and feel him as his body brushed against mine.

" 3... " He began to move his hands in some type of massage and put some digits in between the cracks of my armor.

" 4... " I arched back as I shivered in pleasure as he played with some of my more sensitive wires. Curse his knowledge of the cybertronian body.

" 5... " He was playing with me, I knew it. But I had to concentrate. His grip on my waist got stronger as he lifted my over his helm as I started my back handsprings. One, two, three, four... and on the ground again.

I groaned from the impact. Ratchet came over to inspect the damage after I got up. After he scanned me he simply looked me over. Was he?... Is he checking me out? I blushed as his eyes raked over my body. His optics started from my peds, my legs, my interface panel ( which I blushed harder ), my chest plate and finally to my blue and purple optics.

" Everything good Ratch? " I managed to squeak out.

" You know I never told you how much I appreciate your skills in combat, Arcee. " He said stepping closer. I automatically stepped back.

" If you think I'm good in combat, you should see Bulkhead. " One step for him, one step for me.

" You're quite fast too, helps with that frame of yours. " He complimented.

" Bumblebee's the real fast one around here and he's a mech. " I gulped as my back hit the wall.

" I'm not interested in Bulkhead or Bumblebee. " Ratchet was getting quite close now.

" How bout we go find them and ask them- " I was interrupted by Ratchet placing his left servo against the wall on my right as I tried to escape. I quickly turned the other way to get away from him when I was met by his other servo against my other side.

" Scrap. " I muttered. I was trapped. I looked up at my captive as he smirked down at me.

" You know back on Cybertron there were never any femmes that caught my attention. " He looked at me.

" Any mechs? " I tried. He chuckled at my attempt.

" No. No mechs either. But then in the midst of war there was one cybertronian than I couldn't keep my optics off. " I then realized he was simply toying with me. I wasn't a pretty enough femme to catch anyone's attention. He was probably talking about Moonracer or Firestar.

" Who was it? " I whispered defeated. Energon tears began to cloud my vision before I could force them down.

" You. " He said full of certainty. I froze at the one word.

" Me? " I asked incredulously.

" Yes, you. " He gently stroked my left cheek with his right servo. I leaned into his touch. " You captivated my spark as soon as I saw you. You looked like an incarnation of Primus himself. A fallen angel in the middle of war. " He leaned down so that our forhelms were touching.

" I-I thought... " He dipped his helm to my neck to nip at my cables as his left servo rested on my right hip armor. I moaned at the sensation. He continued his gestures on my neck to my chest plate. I mewled as his glossa slipped between the cracks of my armor once again.

" Stop-p teasing m-me. " I panted from delight. He smirked against my armor.

" You want me to stop teasing? Your wish is my command. " All of a sudden both his servos went to my waist possessively to life me up higher as he pushed his chassis against mine and his lip plates found mine. I gasped grabbing onto him and he used my reaction to slip his glossa into my mouth. Our glossas fought for dominance until I was too tired to fight and let him take over. I was putty in his servos.

He went to grab my aft to pull me higher and my legs automatically found their way around his waist. He nipped at my lower lip plate and I moaned in response. I returned the gesture and he growled back. I giggled as my hands began to explore his chest plates. I began to trace random patterns on his side doors as he shivered in delight.

" Ratchet, Bulkhead needs you in med bay. " Optimus commed Ratchet. He sighed as our embrace ended. He gently lowered me back down to my peds.

He kissed me one more time, this one being gentle and soft.

" We'll continue this later, sweetspark. " I blushed at the name and managed to nod at him. He exited the training room soon after.

Ratchet may have saved my aft earlier today but now I was at his mercy.


End file.
